Multiple strategy intervention programs are recognized as potential solutions for the complex problem of compliance with medication regimens by patients with chronic illness. This study designed to determine how and to what degree a program utilizing self-monitoring, tailoring, reinforcement and self-administration of medications during hospitalization enhances the compliance of patients with systemic lupus erythematosus. The impact and feasibility of such a program at the Clinical Center will also be evaluated. Patient compliance will be evaluated six weeks after participation in the program utilizing drug dosage counts and physician assessment of disease activity. Additional measurements of the factors associated with compliance will include knowledge of disease process, knowledge of medication regime, beliefe in efficacy of treatment, and self-esteem. These data will be compared to baseline measurements taken prior to program participation. The results of this information will be compared to identifical data gathered on a similar control group.